memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha talk:Ship navigational templates
Starship class templates? (from Ten Forward) I'm sure some of you have already seen that I made two templates for starships named Enterprise and Defiant but do you think some templates should be made for classes of starship e.g. a template with all of the Galaxy class starships, or do you think that it would be taking things too far? I'm asking simply because I'd gladly make them but feel that they may be removed.--Scimitar 15:42, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I think that's an awesome idea, as MA doesn't use templates as often as it might (ie a character template, episode nav template, etc). Perhaps a general starship template would even be good, although there are probably too many variables to account for to make that feasible. I recently created a template to make the episode sidebars uniform, although I've only applied it to the Voyager episode Prototype so far. --Schrei 16:29, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I think what you've implemented at "Prototype" is an awesome idea. I can see that being really really useful in a lot of other boxes we use (ships, personnel, books, etc). — THOR 17:19, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :This already exists at the German MA - have a look at USS Lexington for example. --Memory 16:50, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I must admit I find these templates somewhat annoying. I don't care much for them when located at the far bottom of a vessel that has only appeared on Trek once. However, if a name was used multiple times for different vessels, several of these templates would appear on a page. It clutters the article, IMO. Ottens 18:41, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I'm not particularly fond of these, they do seem a bit cluttersome. - AJHalliwell 18:52, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) * It does look cluttersome...Especially when it comes to the Excelsior class. Why not remove the registries? I mean there are only 2 ships that I can think of that are the same name and class, I dont see that it is necessary to clutter all the templates just to accomodate those two ships. --Alan del Beccio 19:55, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Such as: :(non-existant page removed) You could almost remove the USS's as well. --Alan del Beccio 20:02, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Done. Does it look better now or should I not bother trying any more?--Scimitar 22:53, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Formatting update / question I updated the templates up to the Challenger class to use external CSS formatting - cleaner/smaller/better to edit... If you want to help, take one of the first templates as an example to change the other ones - otherwise, I'll do it later. One question: should we link to the class in the title? I think not, because it should be generally avoided to put links in headers. Additionally, these templates will appear on pages that most probably already link to the class article somewhere. -- Cid Highwind 15:20, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I didn't put links to the class name for the reason you stated (it should already be linked in the article). I did, however, notice that someone else changed both the Defiant class, and Excelsior class templates. I'm going to try to complete the changes to the other templates over the course of the day. Thanks for fixing up the formatting problems, Cid.--Tim Thomason 15:42, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I finished the formatting so it should all be okay now.--Tim Thomason 16:46, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC)